Missing You
by Judo Chick
Summary: A story about Mitchell’s recovery after the crash in Antarctica and his relationship with his twin sister Sophia.
1. 6 weeks post crash

"Hey C," Sophia Mitchell-Reid said walking into her brother's hospital room. "Wow, you really did crash." Sophia bit down on her bottom lip and pulled a chair up to the bed and took a deep breath. "I didn't believe it when mom called me, then she started crying… I hope you realise how far I had to come to see you. I'll give you the sort version; 52 hours in wheel transport, 8 boat trips, 4 trains and 2 planes. So you better not die because I didn't come this far for you to die." Cameron Mitchell's twin sister brushed a few stray tears out of her face. Her travel was due impart of her work in the Central African Republic. It took a month for her mother to get a hold of her and another two weeks for her to get back to the United States. "Apparently I was in Cameroon when this all happened but then I went back to C.A.R. And you were off crashing your damn planes, I was always a better pilot." She took hold of his hand and placed it on her face. "C?" She couldn't do this, Sophia was used to her brother taking care of her, and she was three minutes younger so she was his little sister. "C you need to wake up because I can't do life without you."

Sophia got distracted when the door opened; she turned to see a man in an air force uniform walk in. "Sorry, I didn't…" he paused looking at the similarity. "You're Cameron's sister, aren't you?"

Sophia nodded putting her brother's hand down. "Sophia Mitchell-Reid," she held her hand out standing up.

"General Jack O'Neill, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." A long paused began after Sophia sat back down. "Has he opened his eyes while you're been here?"

"No but this is the first time I've been here. I just got in to the country an hour ago."

"Busy?"

"I only found out two weeks ago and it took me all that time to get my way here." Sophia closed her eyes and let another tear slide out. "I was in The Central African Republic."

"Ah. I've been here a couple times, he opens his eye once in a while."

"So he's still here?"

"Yup."

"Then why do they have him in the vegetable wing?" Sophia's eyes shot fire an undirected anger. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I didn't… This wing is mainly just coma patients. It's been a long day."

"Not a problem," Jack said twirling his hat in his hands. "I'm going to go, give you two some time."

"Thank you," she said thankful for the time to cry. "Well C you said you'd always be there for me and I believe you but if you're trying to make it easier for me. So I only have to take one trip to visit the men I love, you better stop because I can't…I…" Sophia found her tears flowing uncontrollably. "Sorry, I'm not leaving, I've just got to go talk to Finn. I'm going to calm down a little and come back." Sophia squeezed her brother's hand and walked down the hall counting the numbers on the doors; '345, 346, 347, 348,' she reached for the doorknob brushing a the last of her tears aside. "Hey Finn. Your buddy managed to join your unconscious club," she said closing the door. Walking to the side of the bed of the man in the coma she took off her shoes and curled up in bed next to her husband. "I'm sorry I took off for so long I figured you wouldn't notice but I'll be around till C is better or till a month passes and the doctors tell me it's going to be a while. Then…well I guess C can't visit you for me so I don't know what I'll do." Sophia twisted her diamond ring. "I miss you. I've tried to put my work first and not think about it. We didn't see each other a lot when we were married…but now I never get to talk with you, which is worse. When we were apart you would always call…and now…God I'm crying a lot today." She curled up closer and just closed her eyes, she didn't realise how tired she was until she found herself being woken up by and very disgruntled nurse.

"What are you doing!" the nurse questioned.

Sophia looked up at the pulp older lady; she hadn't met this one before. "He's my husband." The nurse's anger diffused quickly as Sophia got up and straightened out her clothes. "I didn't mean to fall asleep I'm just a little jet legged."

"It's alright dear," the nurse said going about her work. "I haven't seen you here before that's all."

"I'm not the greatest wife. But I can't stay here forever." Sophia sat on the edge of Finn's bed and put her shoes on. "I've been working in Africa the last three months." She kissed her husband on the forehead and smoothed out his hair. "I'll be back baby. I'm going to check on Cam." She got up and walked back down the hall into her brother's room and sat down. "Well I just got caught in bed with my husband," she said sitting down. "I haven't said that in a long time." Sophia noticed her brother eye wavering open. "Hey C, can you hear me?" Sophia felt her fingers get a short squeeze. "Good man," she said squeezing back. "I don't want to have to bring Finn over here to keep you company." Sophia paused as the nurse walked in and gave her an odd look. "C this is the lovely nurse that caught me in bed with my husband. This is my brother."

"How long have his eyes been open?"

"About a minute, he also squeezed my hand."

"That's a good sign." Sophia didn't make a noise but started crying. She knew that her brother could hear her and she didn't want him to think he needed to protect her she had to be strong. The nurse saw this and came to her aid. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave dear, you can come back in a little bit." Sophia nodded squeezed Cameron's hand and walked out of the room. She took two steps before collapsing onto the ground and crying outside her brother's door. Five minutes later the nurse came out and handed her a tissue. "It's hard to see someone you love so helpless, harder if it's two people you love."

"Cameron and Finn were best friends. When I married Finn Cam was best man. And when Finn had his accident Cam was at the hospital before I was. He visits him every week when he's in the country. I never came to see Finn alone; Cam always came or at least walked me right up to the door. Now I don't have them and they are all I have."

"Dear you've got to get back in there while your brother is awake. You'll be okay."

Sophia nodded and walked back into the room and sat down in the chair. "Alright C, let's pull it together." She put her head down on the bed and fell asleep.

Flashback 

Cameron walked in to find Sophia sleeping curled up next to Finn. "Sof, come on," he said waking her up. "You need to get out of here, get some rest and eat something. You are the only pregnant women I know who is actually loosing weight."

"Shut up C."

"Sof, listen this isn't good. I'm taking you home."

"No."

End Flashback 

Cameron couldn't talk or move but he found himself stroking his sister's cheek. He wanted to tell her not to worry about him. He had been so thankful when she had taken the job in Africa. He didn't want her to return to the place she had been months before; her husband in a coma and loosing the only child the two would ever had. In being strong she had lost it all and he wouldn't let her loose in again.

Flashback 

"Sweetie you should be in bed," Cameron said finding his sister three floors above where her room was. "Finn wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Cameron didn't know how to make his sister feel better, he didn't even know if she should. Within a month things had gone to shit, worse in the last couple of days after the baby stopped kicking and Sophia had an anxiety attack followed by surgery followed by her silence that had lasted till now.

"He not back."

"I know." Cameron placed his hand on Sophia's shoulder as she started to cry.

"I miss him."

End Flashback 

Sophia lifted her head and looked towards her brother. "Well at least your still with me," she said smiling. "You should rest. I'll come back tomorrow. Love ya." Sophia kissed her brother's cheek and walked out. She wanted to stay but she needed Cameron to think she was okay, that she was fine. She took a cab across town to her brother's apartment, took out her spare key and walked in. Everyone was exactly the same as the day she left even her boxes were still on the floor. Cameron had a few bits of mail on top of one and another was a coffee table. She smiled and walked into the bedroom and fell asleep.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Sophia woke up early in the morning and proceeded to open up the boxes looking for something to wear. She found a good pair of shoes and a well warn pair of jeans. Pulling them on she stole one of Cameron's cleanly pressed white collared shirts. Pulling her hair back she headed out the door and called a cab and headed over to the base. Remembering exactly where to go she got her guest pass and headed to the General's office. Knocking on the door she noticed an extra star next to General E. Quinn's name. "Enter," a voice said from the other side.

"Sir."

"Sophia," General Quinn looked up from his paper work with a large smile. "I was expecting you'd drop by sooner or later. How is Cameron?"

"Improving sir, slowly."

"And Finn?"

"About the same."

"And how is Sophia?" the General asked offering her the chair in front of his desk.

"I've been better."

"Understandable."

"This isn't just a social visit General." Sophia pulled out a sealed file from her purse and handed it. "General Hadley figured this was safe with me."

"He was right," General Quinn said tucking the file away in his desk. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

"That sounds nice Sir," Sophia said with a smile. "But I should really go back to the hospital."

"I'll give you a ride."

"You don't need to do that Sir."

"I want to, come on." General Quinn put his jacket on and gave Sophia a hug before leading her out the door. "I should go visit my two best pilots." Once the two got in the car silence overcame the two. General Quinn noticed Sophia's eye filling with water, he didn't want her to cry so he spoke up, "How long are you going to stay?"

"I need to go back to Africa in two weeks but I will not be there for too long. Someone is going to help Cameron out when he goes home." Sophia took out a Kleenex and got herself under control yet again.

"Sophia you know that you are allowed to do other things besides work and take care of your brother," General Quinn said as he pulled the car to a halt in front of the red light. "How long has it been since you went to England? You love it there. You always told me that it was the perfect temperature, that you hated being too warm…"

"Please sir don't…" Sophia said closing her eyes. "I loved England because that's where Finn and I had the most fun. Where I went when he was in the Gulf so I could feel close by. Where we went when he took his leave. Where he proposed. Where we got married. Without Finn England is just a country of a cup of tea, crappy food and rain. Without Finn every country is just a cup of tea, crappy food and it is always raining even when it not raining it is because he is not around!" General Quinn pulled over the car as Sophia cried hysterically. It had been the first time he had ever seen her let it out. After Finn's crash she put a mask on that was sad but strong, now she was just sad. He didn't say a word he just let her be as she let everything out. When she finished thirty minutes later she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I miss Finn and the only one else who misses him as much as I do is Cameron."

"Did I ever tell you the story about when Finn and Cameron beat the crap out of each other?" The General asked as he began driving again.

"No sir, but I'd love to hear it," Sophia said wanting anything to take her mind off of her breakdown.

"Well it was just after their promotion. They had been training these horrible academy grads all day and were both incredibly frustrated, I could she it in their eyes, they were both ready to snap. I was down there at their request to scare the crap out of the kids and I while I was Finn said something to your brother. Now they were on the other side of the hanger and out of nowhere your brother just starts throwing punches. He didn't say anything, he just starts beating Finn, and Finn who was at the end of his chain just looses it and starts in on your brother. It took ten minutes and seven Lieutenants to break them up. Now I've got them in my office at attention bleeding everywhere and I just ask, 'What the HELL were you two doing?' And I got nothing but silence from the two of them…"

Flashback 

"I'M WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Colonel Quinn yelled at his pilots. "I HATE TO THINK THAT I PROMOTED THE WRONG MEN."

"Sir. It was my fault sir," Captain Finn Reid said as blood ran out of his nose.

"I recall Captain Mitchell throwing the first punch," The Colonel said sitting down at his desk.

"That is true sir but it is still my fault sir."

"Enlighten me to why that is Captain Reid."

"Sir yes sir. I informed Captain Mitchell that his sister and I have been dating for the last three month. I told him that we are in love." Finn briefly looked out of the corner of his eye to his friend who was still as a statue.

"Is this true Mitchell?"

"Sir yes sir," Cameron responded to the Colonel's question.

"So why did you hit Captain Reid?"

"Sir. I hit Captain Reid because I was angry that he did not tell me he was dating my sister sir."

"At ease, sit down boys." The two Captains each took a chair wondering what the Colonel was going to say. "Are you telling me that this was over a girl?"

"Sir, Sophia is my twin sister we are very close and I don't want her getting involved with anyone in the military. I have told Finn this on many occasions and knowing this he went beside my back."

Colonel Quinn looked at his two officers at a loss for words. "Get out of my office," he said with a stern tone.

"Sir?" the two Captain's asked in unison.

"If you ever fight on the base I will have you both grounded for a year and scrubbing latrines with your tongues. As for this whole fight I am not Oprah so you two work it out yourselves. Now GET OUT!" The Colonel watched the two men scramble for the door. Once they were gone he let out a short chuckle before going back to work.

End Flashback 

Sophia was in hysterics by the end of the General's story. "I remember coming back from my trip, it must have been a week later and Finn announcing that he had told Cameron. When I asked how he took the news Finn said he hugged him… What a liar my husband is."

"Those two were the best and worse officers I think I ever had." The General pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Are you okay kid?"

"I'm much better thank you sir." Sophia got out of the car and headed to her brother's room.


	2. 10 weeks post crash

Sophia hailed a cab from outside the airport. She was less jet legged this time around and didn't appear as though she had just come out of the jungle. Taking the cab to the hospital she prepared herself for yet another breakdown. Walking down the halls she entered Cameron's room to find that he was gone. She braced herself and walked in. To her surprise she found Cameron sitting up in a chair playing chess with General O'Neill. "Hey Sof," he said with a smile. Sophia started crying as she hugged her brother. "Careful sis, I did break my back."

"Sorry," Sophia said stepping back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well Mitchell, I'm going to loose this game anyway, so I'll be going." Jack smiled tipping his king over. "But consider what we talked about."

"I will, thank you sir."

"Sophia nice to see you again." Jack nodded putting his hat on as he left.

"Have a seat," Cameron offered moving the chess set aside. Sophia looked at her brother and collapsed into the chair. "Long flight?"

"Very," Sophia said taking off her heals. "But not as long as last time. If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you."

"Ah, threats from my little sister, now that's what I've missed. How come you stopped calling, talk about scared I didn't hear from you for six months."

"I've been in the jungle, give me… Cam why are we talking about this? How are you feeling?"

"We were talking about that so you would ask me about that."

"Well now we're talking about it. How are you?"

"I was unconscious for two months, I broke 50 of the bones in my body and I have no muscle mass left. How do you think I am?" Cameron didn't want to talk about his rehab or his injuries he just wanted to talk with his sister like they were having coffee.

Sophia saw her brother's frustration and decided to take a risk to make him feel better. "I got shot the day after I left that message on your answering machine, after that I didn't want to call anymore."

"WHAT! WHEN? HOW?"

"When I was in Somalia, I just got caught in the cross fire." Sophia lifted her sleeve showing the tiny scar. "It was nothing."

"Nothing my ass!" Cameron sat up in his chair. Sophia smiled she knew that Cameron was only truly happy when he was taking care of someone. "Are you okay!"

"It was months ago and I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

"Haha, I get your point." Cameron got himself back into bed and lay down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where is Rebecca?"

"I was unconscious for seven weeks, you think she'd stick around?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Cameron said lying down. "So how long to I get to enjoy your company?"

"Six months."

"You mean weeks."

"No months," Sophia said plainly walking over sitting on her brother's bed. "I heard that you are going home in week, and you can't stand. You are going to need HELP."

Cameron laughed and ran his fingers through his sister's hair. "Have I told you that I've missed you?"

"I always like to hear that." Sophia lay down next to her brother and sighed. "I've missed you too." She paused as the tension of the looming topic came into both of their minds. "Okay lets go," she said sitting up and grabbing her brother's wheelchair.

"Where?"

"Just get in the chair Cameron." Sophia helped her brother settle in. It was obvious he wasn't the man he used to be strength wise. She pushed the chair down the hall smiling at the nurse she had met the first time she had come. It took about five minutes for them to make it to the ground floor and out the door. "Now before you lecture me about how you're not supposed to leave the hospital, I got permission for this little field trip."

"From who?" Cameron asked as his sister hailed a cab.

"If you don't want to come then we can just go back up stairs and you can lay in bed all…"

"No, surprises are fun." Cameron smiled as his sister carefully helped him into the cab and the driver but his chair in the trunk. He hated to admit it but this was the first time he'd been outside since the crash, leave it to his sister to be the one to drag him outside.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked as the driver transferred onto the highway.

"I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to set yourself back, or strain yourself."

"You sound like mom." Cameron saw his sister bite her bottom lip angrily at his comment. "I guess it's a good thing you can't hit me right now."

"Oh you are correct sir." Sophia smiled as the cab got off the highway and stopped at the gates of the air force base. "Surprise," she said as she saw her brother's face light up. "I knew you'd like it." Sophia pushed Cameron across the base letting him look at everything and enjoy being outdoors. "I'd like to take credit for this, but I was on orders from General Quinn. He wants you in his office."

"Am I in trouble?"

"You tell me," Sophia said raising an eyebrow.

"Unconscious, remember? How could I be in trouble already?"

"I'm sure you would be able to find a way." Sophia let an SF continue to push her brother along. "I'm going to go visit with Jefferson. Come see me when you're done?"

"Sure," Cameron nodded as the two broke paths.

Sophia made her way to where she remembered the lower ranking officers had their offices. With a little trouble she finally found the door reading Jefferson and knocked upon it. "Enter," she heard from the other side. Following the instruction she turned the knob and walked in meeting her husband's half brother with a smile. "Sophia, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to visit you Jefferson," Sophia replied giving him a hug. "That and the General ordered me to bring Cameron to the base. I think he's in trouble again."

"Cam can't ever keep out of it. How is he doing?"

"Good, they are going to release him in a couple of weeks."

"Which is why you pulled yourself out of whatever jungle you were in, I assume?" Jefferson offered Sophia a chair and poured her a cup of coffee.

"And to spend some more time with Finn."

Jefferson grew silent for a moment then regained to talk again. "Listen Sophia," he paused while collecting his thoughts. "Finn wouldn't want you waiting around your whole life for him."

"I'm not going to wait my whole life. It's only been two years."

"I know but you could at least start…"

"I'm not ready yet," Sophia said playing with her wedding band.

Flashback 

Sophia stood in front of her fiancé who was in his dress blues. Next to him stood her brother and his brother both in uniform. She took a hold of his hand and smiled as they said their vows patiently waiting for the kiss. Once it came she felt a tingle down her spine, the same tingle that she had gotten when they went on their first date and when he proposed. "I love you," she said as they walked out of the church. "And I will forever."

End Flashback 

"I am interrupting anything?" Cameron asked wheeling into Jefferson's office.

"No, nice to see you out and about Cam," Jefferson said turning his attention away from his sister-in-law. "Did the General take a strip off of you?"

"Actually no. He called me 'son' and told me he was proud of me… it was a little unsettling."

Jefferson laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I can see that. Sorry guys but I've got to go and yell at my new pilots, I wish I could stay and chat."

"Nice to see you man," Cameron shook Jefferson's hand as he left. "You ready to head out Sof? The general got us a car."

"Yes." Sophia got up with Jefferson's words still stuck in her mind. "Is it okay if I don't hang out late tonight? I'm still a little jet-legged."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Are you okay, you're kinda quiet."

"I'm fine, just tired."


	3. In dreams awake

"_CAM! CAMERON PUT ME DOWN!" Sophia yelled pounding on her brother's back as he lugged her into the sprinkler. "CAM I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed trying to get free as water sprayed everywhere. Cameron accidentally dropped his sister something neither of them expected. As soon as her weight was fully transferred onto her own feet Sophia screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground._

_"Oh shit Sof." Cameron dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry I didn't think."_

_"NO CAM YOU DIDN'T! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sophia steadied herself on one of the lawn chairs and grabbed her crutches. "Because this isn't real to you! But you know what it is to me." Sophia paused standing on her good leg as her left knee screamed in pain. She gave in and sat back down on the chair. As much as she wanted to leave in a huff she couldn't._

_"I'll go get some ice," Cameron said feeling completely rotten that he had hurt his sister. He ran into the house and return with a Ziploc bag full of ice. "I'm sorry I hurt you Sof, I just want you to smile, you've been so down lately."_

_"Cam I just torn my ACL and lost my spot at the academy all in a week. I'm allowed to be down." Sophia put the ice over her knee brace. "Now you're going to go off and became a pilot, leaving me here."_

Sophia woke up on the floor; she had fallen out of the bed in Cameron's apartment. Her knee was hurting for the first time in years. Picking herself up off the floor she blinked and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was time to get up anyways and she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again. She got up and headed off to the hospital.

"Morning," Cameron greeted his sister as she walked into his room. "I was just on my way to go visit Finn. Want to come?"

Sophia smiled and nodded following her brother down the hall. He was getting pretty good at wheeling himself around. Something he must have remembered after playing around so much in hers after she had had her knee surgery. "I cleaned your apartment," she announced before they entered her husband's room.

"About time someone did." Cameron smiled and pushed through the door. "Well here she is Finn. You finally get both Mitchell's in the same room, a rare treat." Cameron watched his sister sit down next to his friend and take hold of his hand. "Did she tell you that she got shot? I just found out yesterday and I was about ready to… SHIT!" Sophia and Cameron both jumped backwards as Finn's eyes popped open. Sophia actually let go of his hand pushed her chair out and backed up right to the wall. "FINN!" Cameron watched as his friend's eyes turned towards him. "OH, MY…FINN!" Cameron looked towards his sister with the largest grin on his face but she was not as enthused. Sophia eyes were locked on her husband almost in fear as she hyperventilated, still backed up against the wall. Cameron knew that telling her to go get a doctor was out of the question so he just punched the call button with his hand. "Finn it's Cam! Can you hear me?"

Finn blinked.

"Holy Shit!" Cameron yelled as a doctor and nurse walked into the room. "HE'S AWAKE!" Cameron's words hit Sophia like a fighter jet. A flood of emotions hit her and she found running out the door. "Sof!" Cameron yelled, but it was too late, not wanting to leave Finn he didn't chase after her.

Sophia ran right into Jefferson, who had come to visit Cameron but found his room empty. "Sophia, what's wrong?" he asked holding her crying shaking body close to his.

"We…we were…and then he…he…"

"Shhhhh, Sophia, take a breath. What happened is Cameron okay?" Jefferson tried not to panic but Sophia was making it her difficult as she had her fit.

"Yes. But…we…and…he's…he's…"

"Sophia honey you have to stop and calm down so you can tell me what you are trying to say."

"He's awake," Sophia forced out. Jefferson immediately let her go and ran down the hall leaving Sophia to take off in the opposite direction.


	4. 625 days

"How did you find me?" Sophia said looking up at her brother.

"Sof, I'm your brother."

"Is he really awake?"

"Yeah, the doctors kicked me out. Jefferson is staying there." Cameron looked around the field. "So you want to tell me why you had some sudden urge to come and visit dad?"

Sophia looked at the grave marker that read 'General Clyde Mitchell. Husband, Father, Protector.' "He crashed his plane 20 times and died from a heart attack. It was quick and I miss him but with Finn…"

"He was gone without really being gone?" Cameron offered.

"What do I say to him?"

"It'll come to you." Cameron wanted to get up and sit down on the grass with his sister but because of his recent injuries was forced to hold back. "Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped." Sophia ran her hand along the grave. "Bye dad, I love you." The two got up into the waiting taxicab and headed back to the hospital to meet with Finn.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Walking down the corridors of the hospital Sophia felt like the walls were closing in on her and at the same time she wanted to throw up. She was thankful Cameron was beside her otherwise she probably never would have made it to Finn's door. "Are you okay?" her brother asked taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah," Sophia said nodding slowly. "Can you give me a minute? I think I have to do this alone."

"No problem, I'll be in there in a bit though."

Sophia smiled as her brother gave her hand one last quick squeeze before wheeling himself down the hall. Taking a deep breath Sophia turned the knob and walked in.

Flashback 

Cameron walked into Sophia's office building and removed his hate. Taking a quick glace he found her sitting at her desk talking on the phone while gently caressing her belly. Noticing his arrival she waved him over as she continued to talk. Cameron sighed walking over, he didn't want to do this, but he also didn't want two strange SF's to do it either. Taking a piece of paper and a pen from on top and wrote, 'We need to talk,' and placed it in front of her. "Okay Mr. Kolb. I will get right on that. Thanks, talk to you soon, bye." Sophia hung up the phone and turned her attention towards her brother. "Hey C, what's up?" Sohpia asked as she mulled about putting files away.

"Sophia, can you sit down?" Cameron asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"C what's wrong?"

"Just sit down, " Cameron pleaded. Sophia complied chewing on her bottom lip as she prepared for the worst. "Finn was in an accident, he's in pretty bad shape."

Sophia brushed a single tear aside and stood up. "Take me to him."

"Sophia, just take it easy…"

"DAMMIT CAMERON, JUST TAKE ME!"

_End Flashback_

"Hey Fie," Finn said quietly waiting for the shock to come off his wife's face. "You can come over, I won't bite." Sophia took the few steps over to her husband's bedside and smiled, not knowing what else to do. "So apparently I've been in a coma. Which explains why my arms and legs feel like 7407's." Finn said trying to break the silence, smiling adoringly at his wife. She looked tired, there were also obvious signs that she had been crying. "Fi, I need you to talk to me, because the last thing I remember is Cameron picking me up for work and you having a basketball in your tummy." Finn paused and watched his wife break down crying, which worried him. "Hey, come here," Finn said slowly moving his arm making room for his wife on the bed. "Okay we'll take this slow," he said at a whisper trying to Sophia calm. "How long have I been out?"

"625 days this morning," Sophia said chewing on her bottom lip waiting for Finn to speak again; she missed the sound of his voice.

Finn was in shock that he had missed so much but continued to press on. "What happened?"

"You were teaching trap flying and the line broke. You flipped end over end, and your rookie was killed."

"Where is the baby? Was it a boy or a girl?"

"It was a boy," Sophia said turning away.

However Finn wasn't paying attention to his wife's body language and his face lit up. "Well where is the little…" Finn felt Sophia start to tremble as she began to cry. "Hey Fie, it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! I LOST YOU! I LOST THE BABY! I HAD NOTHING!" Sophia's crying had reached a point where she was about to make herself ill.

"Shhh, I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine. Take a deep breath."

"I sold the apartment," Sophia admitted as she calmed herself. "All our stuff is in boxes at Cameron's house. I've been working in Africa, and I really only came home because of Cameron."

"Are we still married?" Finn asked.

"Of course dummy," Sophia held up her hand next to Finn's showing her wedding ring. "I've missed you everyday."

"Well I'm back now and I think we should go back to making babies…if you want."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!" Cameron said as he wheeled into the room. "You woke up horrny? Sof get out of there before he violates you."

Sophia giggled and curled up closer to Finn.

"So Cam I heard you crashed," Finn said turning his attention towards Cameron.

"You did first. By the way you owe me $500…plus interest."

"Is that what the bet was up to?" Finn asked.

"Yup, pay up."

"He's your brother," Finn whispered into Sophia's ear.

"He's your friend."

"Alright, alright, break it up you two love birds. Finn, man, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Broken back, lots of rehab, trust me you'll come to know my pain," Cameron said with a smile.

"How are things with Emily?"

"Emily? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. She moved to New Zealand. Since then there has been Kate, Leola and just recently Rebecca has left me."

"Well it's good to know that some things don't change," Finn said. "I hope you are still trying to set him up Fie."

"I'm about ready to give up," Sophia said. "So what have the doctors told us?"

"That I'm a freaking miracle and I should be thankful to be alive. And that we should have sex, it's the best thing for my recovery." Finn said laughing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Cameron said holding his hands over his ear. "Hey Sof the doctor wanted to talk to you when you get the chance."

"Okay, can you two behave while I'm gone?"

"Yes mam," Finn said as he felt the loss of heat from his wife getting out of his bed.

"Alright, no one is allowed to go into any coma's when I'm gone," Sophia said before leaving her boys alone.

Once the door was closed Finn turned to his best friend. "How has she been?"

"I've been trying to get her to leave you for the last year, Cameron announced bluntly knowing that Finn would understand what he was really saying.

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"She's skinnier that I remember, and that's not because she was pregnant. And I've never seen her break down like she did a minute ago, not even when your dad died."

"That's all I've seen since your accident, but your back, and she'll get better. And if you leave her, I will kill you."

"Cam, stop threatening my husband," Sophia said as she re-entered the room. "The doctor told me to kick you out Cam, he says you need rest."

Cameron rolled his eyed and left the room, knowing that Sophia wanted to be alone. "I'll see you later man. Sof I want your crap out of my apartment ASAP, time for you to get your own place." Cameron rolled himself out of the room shutting the door behind him. Truth be told he was tired, an unfortunate side effect from crashing his plane in Antarctica.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

"So what did the doc have to say?" Finn asked as Sophia climbed back into bed with him.

"That you're a miracle. And you also have a lot a rehab in your future

"Did you ask about the sex?"

"No however I did ask if I could bring you a home cooked meal."

"Meaning; steak, mac&cheese, and broccoli with cheese sauce?"

"There's my husband," Sophia smiled. "He said it would be fine but you should expect to have a massive decrease in appetite."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Sophia woke up early the next morning and pulled reluctantly out of Finn's arms. She waited till he moved before heading back to Cameron's apartment to change. Emotionally she didn't know where she was but it was much better then where she was last week. Taking a look at all her boxed up articles she realized she was going to have to find an apartment and possible give up her job in Africa. While making a cup of coffee she attempted to organize the boxes into clothing and house wear. After 20 minutes she found herself getting tired, she lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Flashback 

Finn sipped his coffee in the kitchen while his wife bolted across the apartment to the bathroom. Finn hastily set his cup aside and followed. Holding her hair with one hand he used the other to rub her back. When she finished her flushed the toilet. "Fie you got to go get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine," Sophia said leaning up against the bathtub.

Finn soaked a washcloth and placed it on his wife's head. "What is this the fourth time this week?" Finn didn't get a response; he and Sophia had been fighting on and off for the past week and the fact that she was sick wasn't helping matters. "Okay," he said picking her up off the floor. "You need rest."

"I have to work."

"Cameron has the day off. I'm going to give him a call."

"You always run to my brother…"

"When you won't listen to me. Give me a break Fie. I'm really trying here." Finn sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired," she admitted closing her eyes. "Send C over if it makes you feel better."

"It will. Do you want me to bring anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll bring you some juice." Finn walked of the bedroom and grabbed the phone before heading into the kitchen. "Hey Cam, it's Finn…I'm good but I need a favour…Yeah she's still sick and I don't want to leave her by herself…thanks man." Finn hung up the phone and took two aspirin and a glass of juice into the bedroom. Sophia was curled up in a ball asleep. Setting it down he kissed her whispering, "I love you," then headed out the door.

Cameron slammed his truck door and headed into his sister's building. Using his key he walked in to find Sophia pacing back and forth. "Sof? What's going on?"

"I need to go to Lesley's office."

"Why do you have to go to the clinic?" Cameron watched his sister continue back and forth. "Sof you need to slow down, and tell me what's going on."

"I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled sitting down on the couch.

"Really?"

"Well I think I am. It explains why I'm gaining weight and throwing up every morning," Sophia said tucking her knees into her chest. "But I want to be 100 sure, thus going to the clinic."

"Okay, okay, grab your coat. I'll call Les." Cameron picked up the phone dialling his girlfriends work number.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Cameron walked into his sister's bedroom. "Lesley is teaching at the academy, but I got you in with Dr. Lam. She's nice, you'll like her.

"Are you and Les, fighting?"

"WHAT! No."

"How come you didn't know she wasn't at the clinic? Never mind, lets just go," Sophia didn't want to fight her brother over his love life.

"So if you are…" Cameron trailed off as he drove to the military hospital. "I mean this is a good thing?"

"We weren't planning on it, but yeah, it's a good thing. I'm kinda excited."

"Me too. Finn is going to hit the roof when you tell him. Can I be there when you it? Please?"

"We'll see," Sophia said as they pulled into the parking lot. She was thankful she lived so close to the base clinic. "We don't even know if I am yet, so lets not get ahead of ourselves."

"Good idea," Cam said as they walked into the clinic. He sat down in the waiting room and read the newspaper while he sister was with the doctor. After about an hour she emerged with a smile on her face. "Well?" Cameron asked with obvious anticipation.

"You're going to be an uncle," Sophia said with a smile.

"That's great," Cameron said hugging his sister. "Finn is going to freak. How are you going to tell him?"

"I've got an idea," Sophia said. "Lets go to the base."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Sophia sat in her husband's office waiting for him to come in from training. "Hey," she said after he walked in with Cameron.

"Cam said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, these are for you," she said passing him a pair of dog tags.

Finn looked down at the tags, they read 'baby Mitchell-Reid.' "Fie?"

"You're going to be a dad."

_End Flashback_

Sophia woke up as her phone rang. "Damn, she mumbled picking it up. Hello?"

"Hey baby, guess what I'm doing?" Finn said over the phone.

"What?"

"I'm walking."

"Really?"

"Ya, I was wondering if you were coming for lunch?"

"You were wondering if I'd bring you lunch."

"Cameron was wondering too."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too." Sophia hung up her phone and got up off the couch. Not watching where she was going she tripped over one of the boxes. After picking herself off the floor she looked over what she tripped over. The box was marked 'baby stuff.' Sophia disregarded it and headed out. 'Cameron was supposed to throw that out,' she thought as she drove.


	5. NORAD?

Sophia walked into Cameron's room to find her brother and husband talking to General O'Neill. "Hey, there's our girl," Finn said with a smile. "Cam was just introducing me to General O'Neill. General this is my wife…"

"Sophia, we've already met," Jack said with a smile.

"I'm sorry General if I knew you were going to be here I would have brought you some lunch," Sophia said as she set down her bundle of fast food.

"Well I've got to be going anyways. Boys I await your answers. Sophia nice to see you again." Jack placed his hat back on his head and walked out.

"Answer to what?" Sophia said as she passed out the food.

"The General has offered us jobs working in Colorado Springs, for NORAD," Cameron explained before taking a huge bite out of his hamburger.

"You two are going to work for NORAD?" Sophia said in disbelief. "What about flying?"

"Fie I think you better than anyone else can understand how dangerous flying is," Finn said stating the obvious. "This'll be a change. A good thing for all of us."

"Alright, if this is what you two want," Sophia said sounding unconvinced. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"I don't like lying to her Cam," Finn said after his wife left the room.

"Neither do I, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Do you really want to pass it up?"

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Cameron and Finn ate their lunches arguing back and forth like they always did unaware that Sophia had fallen asleep on one of the chairs. "Hey," Cameron said bringing Finn's attention to his sleeping wife. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I didn't know what to do before and I still don't know," Finn said setting his meal aside he still wasn't very hungry. "She deserves better than this. She shouldn't have to sit at home and wait for bad news."

"She always wanted our jobs."

"She deserves our jobs more than we do."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

12 weeks post crash

"Cam just let me help you," Sophia offered as she watched her brother struggle to get off the couch.

"I'm fine Sof," Cameron said grunting as he tried to make it to the bathroom.

"It's okay to ask for help."

"No, it's not."

"Finn lets me help him." Sophia was keeping a close eye on her brother from the kitchen making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Finn is your husband," Cameron said leaning up against a nearby wall knowing that he wasn't going to be able to make it. Taking a deep breath he looked back into the kitchen to find it empty, Sophia was on his other side ready to help. "Thanks," he said not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"No problem." Sophia said with a smile. After helping Cam she led him back to the couch and slowly helped him get comfortable. "You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Cameron smiled at his sister sitting next to him. "You going to visit Finn today?"

"Later I have to go run a few errands. You going to be okay?"

"I got it covered."

"Yes you do," Sophia said getting off the couch. She grabbed her coat and headed out.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Sophia pulled into the military base and made her way down a hall way that seemed to last forever. "I don't want to do this," she whispered to herself before walking in. "General Hadley," she said walking in.

"Sophia," he said with a nod. "Alright lets see it?"

"It?"

"You got shot didn't you?" Sophia held up her sleeve and her shirt. "Twice?"

"It's harder to explain getting shot twice to your brother and husband, so I left one out."

"Well have a seat, he have another job for you."

"NO!" Sophia screamed. "You said you'd find someone else, that I had six months!"

"I'm sorry but you know the area, the people, you are the one for the job." General Hadley said passing her a folder. "You'll be in and out in under a week. Your brother-in-law can take care of things on this end. I'll make sure he can have the time off."

"I have conditions, " Sophia said flipping through the folder.

"You always do, let's hear them," Hadley said offering Sophia a chair.

"I need more guys, double."

"Who do you want?"

"Cragier, Lowick and Wright."

"Craiger is in Iran."

"I'm not doing this without Craiger."

"I'll see what I can do," Hadley said.

"No," Sophia said passing Hadley back the folder. "Craiger will pick me up at the Moscow International Airport this time tomorrow, if he's not there I'm going to fly right back home." Sophia scribbled a short note on a posted note, passed it to General Hadley and left for the hospital; this was going to be a tough one to explain.

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

"There is my girl," Finn said when Sophia walked into his hospital room. "How is Cam doing being back at home?"

"Struggling, he won't let me help him."

"Sounds like Cam," Finn said adjusting in bed.

"Listen, Finn I know I told you that I was going to be home for six months?"

"Ya, I remember."

"I lied," Sophia said sitting on her husband's bed. "I just got a call on the way over. One of my co-workers was killed over the weekend. I'm going to go France to pay my respects to the family. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Fie, don't worry about me. When are you going?"

"Tonight. General Quinn was nice enough to get me a flight over in a carrier. I'll be back in a week."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Sophia stood in the Moscow International Airport bar in short dress. A man came over and leaned towards her ear and asked, "How much?"

Sophia turned and replied, "Too much for you."

"I can afford it," the man said leading her outside to a waiting SUV that she got into on the passenger side.

Once the door was closed she turned towards the driver, "Next time you can be the prostitute Craiger."

"Well we both know I look better in a dress," Craiger laughed. "How was your flight?"

"Boring," Sophia said as she slipped into the back seat and began changing into something more comfortable. "What's the plan?"

"Lowick and Wright are waiting on the southern boarder as our exit, also because they are too well known in the area. Smith and Johnson are already at the target area because they've never done a job on this continent and you and I are going to meet up with them in two days because were are going to take the back roads in and granted our contacts are still good, we won't be shot on site."

"My contacts are perfect," Sophia smiled as she slinked back into the front seat, it's yours that always seem to get us into trouble."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

"So how is your husband?" Craiger asked as the two companions walked along a spartan dirt road. "I haven't heard you talk about him for a while."

"He's good, he just got transferred to NORAD," Sophia said which caused Craiger to snicker. "What?"

"Remember that job I told you that I did in South America?"

"Yeah?"

"I was working for NORAD, or that's what I told people. I was looking for a good place to put up an observatory," Craiger said as he loaded his pistol.

"What are you saying, it's a cover?"

"Sorry if I busted your bubble. Why don't you ask Hadley to get in on it, you probably have the clearance for it."

"Yeah, but my husband thinks I work for an NGO, and before that I worked for the UN. If I told him what I really did it would open up a whole can of worms."

"He lied too," Craiger pointed out passing Sophia the loaded gun.

"What would your wife say if she found out you weren't a foreign economic analyst? That you're a mercenary for hire by the US government."

"Point taken."

"Okay new topic," Sophia said tucking the gun into her belt. "How are you're boys?"

"Trouble, and lots of it, and there is another on the way."

"You knocked up your wife again?"

"Hell yes."

"How far is she along?"

"About a month, she told me over the phone two days ago."

"So how do you know it's a boy?"

"I've got four boys, I don't know but I'm going to put my money on another boy," Craiger said looking down at his compass. "My wife really wants a girl, I think we're going to keep having kids till she gets one."

"That could be dangerous."

"I love my kids but once we hit seven I'm going to take myself out of the gene pool. A girl would be cool though, and I wouldn't have to worry because she'll have so many brothers to look after her."

Sophia smiled and continued down the road in silence for a few minutes, as she thought of other things to talk about along their path. "Craiger?" she asked.

"Yes Mitchell?"

"We're friends right?"

"Yes Mitchell, we are friends. Where are you going with this?"

"I was wondering what your first name is? I'm getting tired of calling you Craiger."

"Rules Mitchell, rules."

"I know Lowick's name."

"How?"

"Took me the better part of a year, but on the last job he caved."

"That chicken. Alright what do you think it is?" Craiger asked as he loaded another gun.

"Steve?" Sophia asked.

"STEVE!"

"I'm guessing that's not it."

"No, it's actually David."

"I can see that, you look like a Dave, or Steve, maybe Mark."

"Well I told you mine, you tell me yours," Craiger said.

"You've got to guess. I had to."

"Um… April?"

"April is a month not a name."

"Good point. Okay…Jane."

"Wow."

"I got it right?"

"Jane is my middle name, my first name is Sophia. My brother calls me Sof and my husband calls me Fie." Sophia stopped and turned to her partner. "Well now we know all each other's secrets."

"I guess we do," Craiger said as they approached a larger hill. "Now if your contacts are any good our ride should be right over this hill." Craiger handed off the second gun. They reached the top of the hill, at the bottom of the hill sat a beat up Jeep. "Good job Jane," Craiger said with a smile. "Let's get a move on. We don't want to keep Smith and Johnson waiting."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

Craiger and Sophia pulled into run down village. Craiger pulled the car into an old garage and turned off the engine. "Nice digs," he commented as he got out.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time Smith," Sophia said to her counterpart. "Where is Johnson?"

"Here," Johnson came out of the back room with guns in tow. "Nice of you to join us."

"Let us get this show on the road. I want to get back home by the end of the week. Preferably without a load of holes in my body," Sophia said grabbing a vest and gun from off of a workbench. " Craiger and I are going to take point, you two are going to put down cover fire. Once the target is taken is taken out we will meet up with Lowick and Wright will pull us the hell out of there. Then we're all on our way back from where from we came." Sophia finished suiting up; the four jumped into a sewer opening under the jeep and headed down the tunnel system. They didn't talk for the rest of the job. They went in, did the job and then headed back into the tunnel. It took them two hours in a dead run to reach the exit point. Lowick helped pull everyone into the helicopter.

"Craiger, David," Sophia said frantically trying to put pressure on his gunshot wound. "Think of that baby girl you're going to have. She's going to need her daddy to protect her from all her brothers," Sophia yelled over the sound of the helicopter blades cutting the air.

"I'm fine Jane," Craiger said with a smile. "Lowick come give Mitchell a hand, she's bleeding."

"Smith, Johnson, pad that wound of Cragier's. All right Mitchell let us take a look at you," Lowick said pulling Sophia to the side. "Wright we're going to have to make a pit-stop a long the way. Any military hospital will do."

OoOoOo O oOoOoO

"Hey Jane," Craiger said as he slowly made his way down the hospital hallway. "So I was supposed to be in China this week doing conference calls. How am I going to explain being shot in the side to my wife?"

"I'm supposed to be in a funeral in France. At least you can pull a civil unrest call. I've got 100 stitches and three bruised ribs."

"I'd go with falling down the stairs, it's a classic," Craiger suggested.

"Sounds good. I'd go with car crash, just don't let your wife see the hole."

"Thanks," Craiger smiled sitting down on a bench in the hallway.

"You ready to head out? The plane leave in about an hour," Sophia asked adjusting her sling.

"I'm going to stay behind, let myself heal a little. The wife doesn't expect me back till Sunday."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you on the next job. David Craiger."

"Maybe not Sophia Jane Mitchell. I'm thinking I'm going to go get a job at NORAD," he smiled." You think they'll re-hire me?"

"Not if I beat you to it. I know what you're saying though, this job is not the most stable one can get."

"Well let's say 'See you around'?" Craiger asked.

"Sounds good. Well I better get going. I'm glad you're okay and I hope that kid of yours turns out to be a girl."

"If it's a girl I'm going to push for the name Jane. It's really starting to grow on me."

"How are you going to explain THAT one to the wife?"

"Get going Mitchell," Craiger said with a friendly smile. "See you around."


End file.
